


An Inopinatum Vitae

by Eliza_Moore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1930s, 1936, 1940s, 1950s, Adoption, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), F/M, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter Universe, Long Shot, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter), Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Pureblood adoption, Romance, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Moore/pseuds/Eliza_Moore
Summary: After Harry's tragic demise at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Hermione wishes she could go back to a time where she could stop this happening, what she didn't realise was that Rabastan Lestrange may have just granted that very wish, his curse hitting & shattering her time turner, covering Hermione in the sand transports her back to 1936 in the front gardens of the Potter family manor. Will she be able to fix the future like she wished to, or will she fail & accidentally make the world worse?
Relationships: Alphard Black/Hermione Granger, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Henry Potter/ Original Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling, unfortunately.  
> I will say that I do not condone what she says about trans people and trans woman, I stand by the trans & LGBTQ+ community, being a part of it myself.
> 
> Hello all, this is my very first time writing anything, I have had this story in my head for a few months now and thought I should share it with you all.  
> This is on Wattpad as well, i will update both at the same time. However please do not post this on any other sites.  
> If you find any spelling mistakes please leave it in the comments and I shall change it :) that being said I am from the UK and so British English, if you are American I do apologies but I will not be changing spellings to the American spelling.  
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> EXTRA NOTES:
> 
> You may wish to have the Black family tree and Potter family tree open when reading, I have had them open the whole time so not to get mixed up. 
> 
> There will eventually smut in this fanfic but not for a while at least (except a small bit in the 1st chapter), however if you want to skip it I will be adding in the notes at the start of that chapter so you know which one to skip if you want to. There is a non concentual scene in the first chapter however close the the end, please skip if you feel uncomfortable i know i was unfordable writing it, but it fit his personality & what we can imagine went on.

**Chapter 1: The end is sometimes the beginning**

* * *

_"You have fought valiantly, but in vain."_ A voice softly whispered through all the minds currently engaging in the fight for their lives and their world. "I did not wish this." The authorial voice continued to speak in their minds, the eery tone sending a shiver down Hermione spine. _"Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity."_

The battle that had been raging on for hours finally stopped. The reprieve Hermione felt was shattered the instant she thought about how unimaginably high the death toll must be by this point. She had honestly lost count at this point the number of friends that had died this night. As she wandered into the great hall, her eyes immediately scanned the room to see the casualties laid outstretched before her, her friends, her comrades, her family. It was hard seeing the faces of Remus & Nymphadora, their hands laying side by side almost touching, but not quite. Knowing that they had a son the same age that Harry had been when he had lost his parents. What would he think growing up, would he adore the parents that gave their lives to try to give him a better one. Or would he grow up to be resentful of the love and care he would see his friends receive from their on parent all while knowing that he would never have the chance to meet his own? All these thoughts bombarded her mind as she shakily trudged through the isles of the dead, only being brought out of her thoughts by a horrific wail. Panic immediately rising inside her as she rapidly made her way towards the commotion. Halting upon seeing the cause of the scream, in front of her Percy and Arthur Wealsey's bodies lay cold & motionless for all to see while the rest of the Wealsey family surrounded them.

Hermione felt for the matriarch of the Weasley family the most, not only had she lost her son that she had been so desperate to mend her relationship with but also her husband, her rock and life partner. The man who had brought so much love, life and cheer to his family. The man who had been like a second father to her, now lay dead in front of her. Lost to Hermione just like her own parents now where. But unlike Hermione she knew that the Weasley's would never be able to get Arthur back, at least she had a chance of being able to reverse what she had done to her parents.

Hermione walked behind Molly and engulfed her in the biggest hug she could manage in her current state, the bruises making it painful to even hug gently. As soon as she felt Hermione's presence Molly turned into the hug as balled into the girls shoulder, while Hermione stroked her hair softly, her own tears running down her face and into Molly's hair. "I am so sorry Miss Wealsey" she quietly cooed at the woman breaking down in her arms. "W-What do I do now Hermione" she asked through sniffles. Not to sure what to say to comfort the poor woman, but knowing nothing could really comfort the grieving widow and mother, losing your partner is hard, but for your child to die before you and not even be able to make with peace with it knowing the last they talked was another fight. 

"We fight Miss Weasley, we fight until this is over." Hermione knew there wasn't much else she could say to the grieving woman.

"N-No, I don't mean today. How do i go on without my Arthur? We've been together since we were in school, there isn't a single day he has not been by my side, a-and now he's just gone. What do I do with the rest of my life. How can i have a life without Arthur there by my side? He was my rock Hermione, my calm, how do i go on when I am lost." For once Hermione honestly didn't have any answers to give, while she had 'lost' her parents in a sense she knew they could one day be found and maybe reverse the spell on them. But Arthur was forever gone, the days of retirement he could have spent with Molly in their golden years, snatched away by the cruel desire of one man wanting to live forever and rule the world. Trying to think a tiny bit of positiveness on the situation before her Hermione didn't think that it could get any worse. At least Molly still had Bill, Charlie, her twins, Ron and Ginny to comfort and help her through the loss of Arthur and Percy. Hermione knew that the large family would band together, now more than ever and problem become closer than they ever were before through the grief they suffered. 

Of course though fate is a cruel and twisted thing.

For just as she came out of her thoughts she noticed Neville slowly walking in through the great hall doors and making his way over to them, she as about to smile at the boy, glad that he had made it through the battle and knowing he would have made both his parents and gran extremely proud with the courage and bravery he had shown on the battlefield tonight. 

The more Hermione looked at him however she noticed something was wrong. He seemed to be carrying something, a once white sheet now dyed mostly scarlet lay in his arms. The somber look on Neville's face as he looked at her and the Weasleys made Hermione quickly and quietly scan the Wesley's to see if she had missed anyone. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she realised she hadn't checked to see if they were all there. Now looking at them knowing just who it was that was under that scarlet sheet, she steeled herself for what was about to happen. Molly noticed Neville step forward as he laid his package on the ground, tears pricking at his eyes while he apologised profusely to her. 

"I-I'm so so sorry Miss Weasley. I-I tried. I swear I tried! B-But Bellatrix, she came out of nowhere a-and was upon us before we even knew it." Neville blubbered through his tears. "She knocked me out cold. When i came a-around, it was already over". Neville couldn't bare to pull back the sheet to show the surviving family their deceased sibling and child. Agonisingly slowly Molly pulled back the scarlet, blood drenched sheet to reveal Ginny's horrifically mutilated corpse. If it hadn't been for the cascade of ginger hair and her wand clutched in a death grip no one would have ever been able to tell who's body this was. Ginny was so badly mangled, her tibia sticking out of her leg, the horrifying gashes that covered her body and face. Ginny had more holes and tears over her now than she did unmarried flesh. Hermione attempted to shut her eyes only to give a small scream of her own upon realising that there weren't any eyes to cover. Whatever Bellatrix had done to Ginny was already horrid, but to gouge out the poor girls eyes was just monstrous. While Hermione knew the woman wasn't sane by any means, she still didn't think the woman would go so far as to mutilate a child, especially one who was a pureblood.

Once Neville stopped sniffling long enough to remember he reached into his trouser pocket and retrieved a crumpled up piece of parchment handing it over to Hermione. "H-Harry told me to give this to you when I found you." Neville said as he handed over the small piece of parchment covered in quickly written in chick scratch writing, "H-He ran off yelling he had something to do," was all Neville could tell her at that moment as she opened up the crumpled piece of parchment. As she started reading more tears flowed as her face turned to one of horror.

_**Hermione** _

_I know you don't want me to do this but i must! I can't just stand back and watch you all die for me! I never asked any of you or wanted any of you to die for me. How many are dead Hermione because I didn't just go to him. Remus, Tonks, Ginny, gods Ginny. I loved her Hermione, I left her to protect her and now she is dead because of me! I can't do this Hermione. I watched the memories Snape gave me. He was trying to protect me Hermione. All these years that we were convinced that it was him, accused him or it and called him a coward and yet he was the one always looking out and protecting me. He killed Dumbledore because it was Dumbledores plan all along. He knew that Snape would only be fully trusted after he killed him and he was going to die anyway, he cursed his hand getting one of the Horcruxs._

_It's me thought Hermione, it's always been me. It's why I can speak to snakes, why I can see inside Voldemorts mind. A part of him lives in me. That night at Godrics Hollow 16 years ago when my parents died, a part of his soul attached itself onto me as the only living thing in the room. Snape called it in the memory Hermione, Dumbledore has kept me alive till this moment. He knew I would need to die, but that I needed to die at the right moment. Voldemort didn't know he made me a Horcrux. I have to play my part now Hermione, I am truly sorry but in order for you all to live I must die. I love you Hermione, you have been like a sister to me all these years, please take care of yourself and Ron. Promise me you will live a good life, yer._

_I love you both so much, thank you for being with me all these years, i'll miss you two._

_**Harry** _

The look on her face caused all the Wealsey's to briefly look away from their losses to Hermione. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked her as he moved towards her, Hermione thrust the parchment into his chest. Ron quickly read for the first time in his life, his face looking the same as Hermione's, before contorting into anger as he furiously ripped up the parchment. "Why?" He asked angrily to no one in particular. "Why did he have to go off alone to do this?" Ron then devolved to the others what had been written in the letter, more looks of horror, terror or sadness graced all the faces surrounding them. 

Before anyone could say anything else Seamus burst in through the doors yelling "HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" A random angry voice called back "Who's here, we're trying to fucking greave here!"

"IT'S HIM! IT'S VOLDEMORT! HE'S OUTSIDE AND COMING THIS WAY!" Hermione had never seen people mobilise so quickly as they did in that moment. People everywhere were scrambling to their feet, in a rush to get outside to see wether they would be fighting or dying. Following the crowd outside through the now destroyed, dilapidated castle and rubble strewn across the floor and courtyard. Voldemort stood proud and tall in the front of his death eaters, while they gathered, surrounding and shielding him from behind like a huge black cloak. He had a look on his face Hermione didn't like, the hairs on the back of her neck pricking up and a sinking feeling in her gut telling her something wasn't right. That was went she noticed Hagrid a chain and collar around his neck, cradling a bundle in his arms as he sobbed. 

"Harry Potter is **DEAD**!"

The words Hermione had dreaded to hear rung out clear as a bell. 

"NO!" Hermione's scream could easily be heard over the silence, as Ron grabbed her trying to pull her back slightly. At the same time Voldemort shot a small stunning spell at her.

"Silence!" He hissed at her in his snake like voice. "Stupid girl!" Voldemort slowly walk forward, his dark tattered robes whipping around his bare feet in the wind. "Harry Potter is dead." He spoke once again, but in a more subdued tone. 

"From this day forth, you put your faith in me." He told them, before turning around and sauntering towards his followers, arms raised and outstretched as he cheered to them.

" **HARRY POTTER IS DEAD**!"

Voldemort's maniacal laughter was followed by his followers joining in with their own gleeful chuckles or in Bellatrix's case having the same terrifying maniacal laughter as her lord. The terrifying smile he currently had lasted on looked out of place on his distorted face. It was a sight no one would ever wish to see or again.

Just as quickly as he had turned to face his followers he turned back to face them, arms still open wide as if trying to invite them over. "And now is the time to declare yourself, come forward and join us!" Voldemort declared while his second in command waddled over to a pile of rubble to make a perch for herself on as if on the look out for strays she could kill. "Or die." He looked out expectantly over the crowd.

A small yet stern voice called out from the front of the death eater swarm, "Draco!" Lucius Malfoy called for his son, the crowd turned to look at Draco Malfoy, again his father called but quite this time "Draco" as if he was pleading within to come back to their side. But the Male heirs face remained stoic and he did no move a muscle. It wasn't until they heard what could only be his mother did he briefly look torn between staying for what he actually believed in or going to her "Draco, come" his mother cooed as his father held his arm outstretched to his son. But still Draco remain impassive letting his parents know where his loyalties really laid. "Draco, come here, now!" Lucius voice was strained realising what was happening.

"Now, now Lucius. Don't plead, your son has chosen his side and he will pay for it!" Voldemort hissed at the boy which he could just about see hidden in the mass of students. "Would anyone join?" He queried to the throng of students. Neville slowly hobbled forward towards the snake like man, the sorting hat in hand.

"Well, I must say I had hoped for better." Voldemort drawled looking down upon Neville as he made his way over, the death eaters all giving a laugh to show they agreed with their lord. "And who might you be young man" He questioned while he strode towards him in a semi circle keeping just far enough about of Nevilles reach just incase the boy tried anything, but also to try and cut him off from his herd if he decided to turn tail and run back.

"N-Neville Longbottom" Neville answered in a small quiet voice as the death eaters began to laugh even harder upon hearing the boys unfortunate surname.

A small smile crept onto Voldemort's face as he tried to hold back his laugh, "well Neville, i'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks" he told the boy smugly. Just as he was about to started talking again Neville spoke over him.

"I'd like to say something?" Neville told him whilst looking at the floor, then defiantly raising his eyes to meet Voldemort's, squaring his shoulders out a bit. Whilst being highly annoyed and agitated by the interruption to his rather long, tedious and frankly drawn out speech, he allowed Neville to say whatever it was he wanted to. "Well Neville i'm sure we would all be fascinated to hear what you have to say" he drawled out sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville stated to everyone.

"Stand down Neville!" Seamus told him in his thick Irish accent, looking at him with concern for what was about to happen.

"No, people die everyday!" He continued as he looked back at Seamus and then to the rest of his fellow students, teachers, comrades and friends. "Friends, family." his eyes downcast as if seeing his parents and the people they had lost tonight in his head. "Yer...we lost Harry tonight." he paused whilst facing everyone "But he's still with us...in here" he told them all as he placed his hand over his chest, "So's Arthur and Ginny, Percy, Remus and Tonks...all of them. They didn't die in vain!" he said with such conviction in his voice that it surprised them all that this speech was coming for the usually quiet Neville Longbottom. The boy who was known by many as the unluckiest boy in their year, if not the whole of Hogwarts for the things that happened to him and his slightly abysmal skills at most subjects. The boy who usually had the best ability other than Seamus Finnigan for a proficiency in accidentally breaking or destroying things, was now the person everyone was looking too as he gave his hope rising speech. "But you will!" Neville sneered as he turned round to face Voldemort who had a manic grin on his face. "Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us" He said determinedly as he pulled the Gryffindor sword out of the sorting hat. "It's not over!" Neville declared as the students, teachers and order members all shouted in agreement, getting into fighting stances as Voldemort and the death eaters realised what was happening. 

Hexs, curses and spells again started being shot from both sides of the courtyard. The fight now back on with neither side looking to back down anytime soon. It was now a fight to death, more so than it ever was before as Neville decapitated Nagini leaving Voldemort now vulnerable to attacks that could kill him.

Hermione and Ron ran for cover behind the piles of rubble as they took it in turns to cast while the other would watch their back. After about forty five minutes of this strategy taking down numerous death eaters between the two of them while their comrades imployed similar strategies to take down more. The playing field had been some what evened out for the light to try and win this fight. For a brief moment Hermione thought that they may actually just win this with Rons knack for strategy, with the coast looking clear, the others knowing what they were about to do they and looking out for them Ron and Hermione bolted towards where Hagrid was unchaining and freeing the half giant, who immediately thanked them, then went to join in the battle himself. Hermione continued over to Harry's body, whilst Ron was calling to her. 

"Hermione!" Ron whisper shouted at his best friend "Hermione get back here! We don't have enough cover to get him!" Hermione whipped her head around to stare straight back at Ron, not believing what she as hearing. "We can't just leave him Ron! He's our best friend. He scarified himself for us. We can't just leave his body here" Hermione whisper yelled back at her ginger crush as tears started to prick at her eyes once more. 

"It's to dangerous Hermione! We'll have to come back later to get him. I know it's hard, believe me I want to get him as well, but we have to be smart about this. We can't just go running in to get his body Hermione." Ron tried to persuade her with logic, the thing that normally Hermione was all for. But this was her best friend! Her brother in all but blood! How could she leave him now when he had always come to her aid when she needed it. "Would he leave you Ron?" Hermione admonished him, she knew it was harsh and a low blow but she had to get him to understand and if this was the only way then by Merlin she would make him see. "If it was your body out there would Harry leave you behind? Knowing your parents would want your body back." Ron looked ashamedly at Hermione, just as quick as he went to open his mouth he closed it. She had cornered him and he knew it, as he knew Harry would do anything to get his body back if it had been him out there. After feeling throughly chastised by Hermione he caved.

"Ok Hermione, we'll get Harry." He gently uttered to her. "But we'll have to be quick got it? Just grab him and run, no being gentle about alright. The others can't see us or watch our backs where Harry is so keep your guard up ok" He stated as he gave a quick chaste kiss to her forehead before they ran over to Harry.

However it didn't go as planned. Just after they darted out from their hiding spot they were noticed and targeted by Rabastan Lestrange, desperate to get back his little mudblood play toy and have some more fun with her. After all it wasn't any fun at Malfoy manor when your Bellatrix hogged the mudblood all to herself to tortue and play with, Rabastan wanted a turn as well. Maybe he would even get to have a go at using her for his own needs, after all it had been such a long time since he had been with a woman. Being cooped up at Malfoy manor and not being allowed out for being a wanted criminal didn't exactly let him get any trim lately, and it had been so long since he'd had a virgin. He bet she would feel great to plow, all tight, soft and unused, absolutely ripe for picking. It wasn't like his lord would tell him off for it, quite the opposite in fact, he would probably want to watches he deflowered the screaming girl on floor of the manor. After all he had brought his followers lots of lovely playthings in the past to use as they saw fit until they were bored and Nagini got her dinner. As he was lunging after the duo he thought back to a rather marvellous bit of trim he had taken during the first wizarding war. The man had once been a low ranked death eater, but after seeing and taking part in some of their activities had run to Dumbledore and the daily prophet to sell his story and ask for protection. Shame it didn't work out for him or his family, but at least he got a kick out of it. He guessed their lord was being merciful when he ordered the youngest child to be eaten alive by Nagini, the boy couldn't have been any older than six he thought to himself not that he cared, the look of horror on the parents faces as they watched him be devoured all while screaming for him to help them. Not like his parents would be much use in a full body bind, the daughter however was more his cup of tea. His lord had presented him with the honour of taking the girl in front of her parents, she couldn't have been further than her fifth year at Hogwarts, but that just made it sweeter in his mind. All seventy four death eaters in attendance that day enjoyed their time with her before she two was devoured by his lords oversized snake, at least she was Avaded first unlike her younger brother, he'd bet all his galleons that the father regretted his decision after seeing what happened to his children. A sick and twisted smirk came upon Rabastan's face as he came out of his thoughts whilst hunting his new prey. Shooting a curse a the freckled ginger nob first to get him out the way should do the trick.

Ron wasn't quick enough to avoid the full body bind shot towards him by an unknown assailant. As soon as Hermione heard Ron grunt she sped around to see Rabastan Lestrange speedily making his way towards them, a predatory look on his face as he looked at Hermione chest and licked his lips. Realising where he was looking Ron struggled against the spell as much as possible as Hermione quickly shot out a modified stinging Hex at Rabastan, which hit him square in crotch, as it hit him Rabastan had realised it had been modified to sting like a thousand bees. Fury rose up inside the dark wizard as he realised this girl really wan't worth the effort, their were plenty of other students he could take as his own, he wanted to kill the bitch. "Finite Incantatem" Hermione shouted at Ron, undoing the full body bind curse and allowing Ron to fight back. 

"I'm going to grab Harry, take care of Lestrange!" Hermione shouted back to Ron as she made her move to continue running towards Harry. The moment Ron saw the white fury in Lestranges eyes and followed where he was looking towards Hermione he knew he had to do something, the only thing he could do as Hermione had her back to him while trying to pick up Harry. "HERMIONE MOVE!" Ron yelled as he raced towards her, hoping he would get there in time. He knew she would hate him for this, but she had protected them so many times, they would be dead a hundred fold if not for her logic and quick thinking so he did the only thing he could think of to protect the woman he loved. Loved? A quick realisation that he had loved her for the past 2 years came into his head and astounded him. Of course his last thought was that, why the hell couldn't he have realised that a year ago and just told the bloody witch how he felt. It was a bit late now he thought solemnly as he jumped in front of Hermione, his last thoughts were of her and how he was sorry for leaving her two.

As Hermione whipped her head around at the sound of Rons voice it wasn't quick enough as she heard a great thud as something heavy hit the floor. Looking down she saw Rons slumped over body in front of her. Realising what her ginger crush had just done for her, he had saved her live, hers, a muggleborn know it all that had driven him insane for years and he had just jumped in front of the killing curse for her. Her mind trying to work out what had just happened and once she did Hermione let out the loudest guttural scream anyone had ever heard as she clutched both Harry and Rons bodies to her as she sobbed over the corpses screaming like a banshee for all to see and hear. 

Rabastans shit eating grin causing her to scream and wail harder. "Now it's your turn you filthy mudblood, no one to save you now." The grin still plastered on his face and took the shot. Hermione's last thought and wish was please take me to a time when i can fix all of this, please. They can't die.

She didn't notice that she now seemed to be covered in golden sand or the now broken time turner around her neck as she closed her eyes and waited for killing curse to claim here too.

At least I'll be with Harry and Ron again now, or so she thought...


	2. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione leans where she is and has a talk with the head of the household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the 1st chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy the 2nd as much as the 1st, I didn't expect it to be this long of a chapter to be honest and my back is definitely not thanking me for it XD  
> As always Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, still wishing we could say it was an autobiography but hey ho, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 2: A new beginning**

**____________________________________**

Suddenly Hermione appeared in the middle of a beautifully maintained garden, surrounded by foxgloves, tulips and lilies. An abundant array of colours and hues from the flowers amazed her, while their different fragrances bombarded her nose and senses, the smell like an intoxicating perfume you would expect to find on a woman of good standing. 

As Hermione thought to herself _'I wonder if this is the heaven christens talk about? After all it is beautiful here and certainly looks angelic!'_ While she and her parents had been atheists, Hermione's grandmere on her fathers side had been been catholic and tried to teach her about the bible. Young Hermione had been curious and her thirst for knowledge already well known by that age, she giggled to herself as she remembered telling her parents off for not saying grace before meals like her grandmere had taught her. While she didn't really believe in god as she got older she still thought it was funny that she used to try to get her parents to join in. _'All children do that though don't they?'_ she thought to herself again, _'as children we try to copy what adults do to try to make them proud.'_ Eventually Hermione picked herself up off the luscious soft grass and began to wonder around and over towards a patch of yellow tulips, bending down as she gently took a hold of the tulips stem before inhaling its sweet scent.

_'But if this is heaven then where is Ron and Harry? Where is Arthur, Percy and Ginny. Maybe they're at a different part of this garden'_ Hermione pondered as dusted herself off. _'Well it looks like my clothes didn't change when coming here, I wouldn't have minded a new set to be honest. These are well beyond mending, even with a spell. Though I doubt I could do any magic here anyway.'_

_As she continued her wonder walk about she noticed many more types of flowers. A huge water fountain with two large magical swans circling each other before putting their foreheads together to create a heart shape with their bodies, while a water cascaded over the rim and into the main part of the fountain. As Hermione headed to the fountain and sat on the cool white marble bench next it looking closer into the water she noticed an intricate tile pattern lay on the bottom. It depicted what look like a scene from the daily lives of ancient Greece. Having a heritage that stemmed back to Greece on her mothers side she wonder 'just what exactly it would be like to have been a witch in ancient Greece?' Shifting her focus from the moving mosaic at the base of the fountain she noticed a large quantity of koi carp swam around, their multitude of colours giving a rainbow shimmer effect on the fountain._

In the distance she noticed a white pagoda coved in passion flowers. The stems of the flowers intertwining with the wooden splits, it was a magnificent octagonal shape with a large garden table and chairs in the centre, while white four marble benches surrounding the outside.

Hermione must have wondered around for at least an hour before she decided to lay down on her back next to the vast lake in front of her. Tiny pond lilies and lilypads gathered in a large area near the middle of the lake, the occasional plop of a duck taking a plunge or the croak of a frog were the only noises around to disturb Hermione's content tirade of thoughts that seemed to be on a never ending stream. 

_'If this is heaven then why am I in a garden and not a library? Surely a library would have been my heaven and isn't heaven meant to be tailored to what we love? I wonder what Harry and Rons heaven is? I bet it's quidditch based thought. Ginny's probably is quidditch based and Harry based. Arthur would most likely be around muggles learning all about the inventions we have.'_ She smirked to herself knowing that he would love that and someone could finally answer his question of what was the function of a rubber duck, Hermione chuckled as she thought about that. Neither she nor Harry ever had the ability to tell the poor man what a rubber duck was really for, any time they would get up to try they would start to laugh and couldn't bring themselves to tell him. She wasn't too sure where Percy ended up, but she could imagine that it involved him being in a place of power and making his parents proud. 

_'I won't ever see my parents again!'_ It suddenly dawned on her. _'They don't even remember they have a daughter.'_ She started to snivel and whine at that realisation, their only child and they wouldn't even know she existed. Hermione wasn't too sure if that was a gift or a curse. At least she knew they wouldn't be sad and mourn her, but knowing that they wouldn't also made her miserable.

She was still tightly balled up weeping a few hours later when Henry decided to take a walk through the grounds of his manor. 

* * *

Rubbing his aching back after a day sitting in his office doing nothing but looking over new legislation bills that others wanted put forward to the Wizengamot since nine am this morning, only taking a small break for lunch before heading back to look over more. He knew if he did both his wife and his house elf would have his guts for garters, he had already forgone lunch a few days this week and his wife and elf were not ones to be trifled with. When they told you to do something you did it, while most men in society would have a heart attack if their wives stood up to them or voiced their own opinions that is what had drawn Henry to his wife of 20 years in the first place. She had been strong willed and opinionated ever since she was a young girl, he was glad she had never grown out of it and that she had acted ever much the docile lady when out in public to appease her father. He smiled looking back on his days trying to court her. She never made it easy for him and it took a long time for her to agree to being courted. Only after their wedding did he find out that she just wanted to see if his affections had been true and not just trying to find a good match. His mind coming back to the present as he felt his back twitch.

"Blasted Wizengamot and their legislation," he grumbled under his breath. At now five in the evening he had lost his entire day to those old sods, now having aches and pains in most of his body thanks to his prolonged sitting. 

"When will they stop asking for legislation they know we will never approve of" Henry sighed to himself whilst strolling through gardens of Potter Manor. After half an hour of wandering aimlessly about the gardens Henry abruptly stopped in his tracks as he stared out at his wife's flower garden. There on a patch of grass in front of the lake was a figure he had never seen before. The wards had not warned him of a breach yet her they were. Taking his wand out and slowly approaching the figure he started to hear the sounds of sniffle and sobs, making him once again stop. 

He gently called out to the curled up figure, "Excuse me, but could you tell me what exactly are you doing in my garden please?" He looked at what he realised was a female form tightly curled up. The figure whirled around quickly to reveal a very tear stained girl. She looked no older than his oldest boy. Her clothes were torn and looked more like rags, her wild brown hair which could only be described as a birds nest on her head seemed covered in what looked to be ash, it also seemed to be all over the place and slightly singed, she had what looked like burn marks over what was left of her clothing and black smudges which he could guess was coal across one of her cheeks. What on Merlins green earth could make a this girl young look so down trodden, disheveled and grief stricken, Henry thought to himself. 

"I-I um, I um thought this was heaven, i-is it not?" The girl asked timidly, her large brown whisky coloured eyes looked straight at him.

"Heaven?" Henry questioned, "Why in Merlins name would you think you were in heaven dear child?" Henry was very confused at this point, what did this girl mean she thought this was heaven. Could she be a muggle? No she had a magical signature he could sense, but also that she seemed out of place. Well he could have said that just by looking at the girl.

"Um, I-I'm sorry. It's just, i thought i died you see so i naturally assumed that this place was heaven. I-I mean it's beautiful and that's what heaven was always described to me as by my grandmere." The girl seemed to just ramble on, as if she was talking but not knowing what to say.

"Pippin" Henry called out, as a house elf in a what looked like a children's blue suit popped out of thin air next to Henry.

"Lord Henry be calling Pippins sir?" The small elf inquired as he bowed deeply "What can Pippin be helping Lord Henry with?"

Henry let out an exasperated sigh, "Pippin, how many times have i asked you to just call me henry when we aren't entertaining?" he asked rhetorically to his personal elf.

"Pippin believes it be 5,468 times now lord Henry" the elf diligently replied to his master.

"That was a rhetorical question Pippin." Henry spoke back to the elf pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "Anyway could you please fetch Adalind for me, it is imperative she come here and ask her to bring Arwen with her please Pippin" As soon as the command was said the elf gave a quick bow to his master not even giving the slightest bit of notice to the disheveled woman near his master and popped away to find his mistress, within a few seconds he was already back.

"Henry, what made you need to send Pippin to me? Your backs not locked up again has it? Oh I told you to get out of that blasted office sooner you great dolt. At this rate you will write yourself into the grave before Flea even gives us grandchild! Honestly you are a nightmare sometimes you know Ry!" A authoritative woman's voice said in a no nonsense strict way as she admonished Henry.

"Addy I did not send for you because of my back, you make me sound so old." Henry grumbled back at the woman as he crossed his arms and looked like he was starting to point a bit, like a small child would do if they were being told off. "I asked you here because we seem to have an unexpected guest," Henry quipped back to his wife as he moved out the way so Adalind could see the girl. When she did she let out a gasp, for who would not be shocked to see such a dishevelled child in their garden? "Dear this is...My apologies I realised I have not inquired as to your name dear child?" Henry began, realising he would probably get told off by his wife later for being rude.

"I um, that is to say um, well...My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger sir." The poor girl look startled and it dawned on him that she really did not seem to realise where she was, after all the poor girl thought this place to be the heaven that muggles talked about. He was brought out of his thoughts by her next words through. "Um, excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you two? And where am I if this isn't heaven?" the girl inquired. Oh Henry was defiantly going to get told off tonight for sure. Not only had he never inquired to the girls name or if she had injuries but he had also never told her who he was or where she was, the girl must have been terrified.

Adalind gave him a mildly cold scowl when she had the same realisation that Henry himself had. "My name is Adalind and this is my husband Henry dear child." Adalind said in the most soothing tone that one would think she was about too since a lullaby to put a child to sleep or try to convince a stray animal she would not hurt them. "As for the where you are, you are in the gardens of Potter Manor."

As Hermione heard those words her jaw dropped open in shock. "B-But I can't be at P-Potter Manor, it's been derelict for year. Ever since the war and Grandparents died. You can't be related to Harry, he was the last of the Potter line," Hermione rambled on again, not noticing the confused looks on Adalind and Henry's faces.

"If you will pardon my intrusion on your thought process," Henry interrupted her ramblings. "Hermione was it? Potter Manor has never been derelict, even throughout the war. But that was all fought in Europe. As for this Harry fellow I do not know of him, as I am the head of House Potter and my oldest son will be head after me. Therefore my dear child this Harry you speak of is not the last of the Potter line or indeed even in the Potter line that I am aware of." Henry informed her.

"Wait you said the war was fought in Europe?" Hermione asked the man she now knew as Henry, he nodded in return. "Um, this might sound like a strange question, but please bare with me." Hermione had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as her mind rushed at 100 times a minute. If she was where and when she thought she was, it wasn't good. "When am I? I_ mean what year is it?" Hermione asked quietly, afraid to speak up and be given the answer she was mildly dreading.

Adalind and Henry both looked at her with confusion written on both their faces, but never being ones to be rude answered her question diligently. It was Henry that spoke this time though, "The year is 1936, 11th of April 1936 to be exact with you." They both noticed the look of dread on the girls face and panicked themselves, realising that she must be out of her time if she was asking that question. She could not possibly be from the past as her clothes seemed strange and out of place, then there was what she had said about this Harry fellow. From the lessons on family history that Henry recalled he did not have any male relatives that had sported the name Harry, let alone be the last of the Potter line. This left only one possibility, this poor girl had been thrown backward through time from a world far into their futures. "I think we should all head into the parlour and have some tea, would that be alright with you miss Granger?" Henry asked lightly, worried he may upset the girl as it seemed she had come to the same realisation that he had just a few moments ago. Hermione slowly nodded her head and followed to couple. 

* * *

Hermione was greeted by an exquisite room that she could only guess was the parlour by what Lord Potter had said. It had floor to ceiling high windows in the hexagonal area that stuck out of the room, the light shining through them giving enough light to brighten the whole room. The room itself seemed to be painted a soft pastel blue colour while from the floor to a quarter of the way up there was white wooden panelling on the wall, a small table and chairs were placed in the hexagonal area of the room while further down there seemed to be two loveseats for people to sit on while a huge white fur rug laid beneath them. AN elegant cream coloured coffee table lay between the two loveseats. The overall effect of the room was one that was light and airy, an easy place to relax in and just be comfortable. As they all took their seats and tea was brought out by the little elf Hermione had seen earlier.

"What do you take in your tea dear?" Adalind asked her kindly whilst pouring Hermione a cup. The blue and white decorated bone china tea cup gently resting on the saucer while she poured.

"Um I like to add a bit of lemon and a very small dribble of honey if that is alright please" Hermione replied to the woman she now knew as Adalind. Looking at Adalind closely now Hermione could see that she had light strawberry blonde hair with amazing eyes that looked like a mix between green and light grey, she could defiantly see where Harry got his eyes as James would also have had to have carried the green eye gene recessively in order for Harry to have inherited Lilly's piercing green eyes. There were slight wrinkles around her eyes and mouth which made Hermione think that this couple must be in the mid 40s to early 50s at most. While Adalind had this classical beauty look, Henry Potter looked very much like Harry, but with medium dark brown hair and brown eyes, there were no glasses however and he had a smatter of freckles running across the bridge of his nose. He had a chiseled jawline rather than the aristocratic jaw and cheekbones the Malfoy's had, he also looked like he was just starting to get streaks of grey hair come through. One thing was for certain though, no matter what time you were in the Potters always seemed to have unruly hair.

After a few hours of talking through Adalind and Henry, Hermione found out that Adalind Potter was called Adalind Marie Slughorn before she married Henry and born 10th May 1891, to Marie Eugenie Slughorn, nee Burke and Magnus Fergus Slughorn. If this wasn't already a shock to Hermione knowing the kind mona in front of her was related to her old potions professor then what Adalind was about to tell her would be. "Excuse me, but you don't happen to be related to Horace Slughorn do you by chance?" Hermione questioned the older woman.

A small smile graced Adalind's face a the question "Oh, why yes I am. He is in fact my brother." Adalind informed her. By this point Hermione's jaw looked like it may hit the floor once again. "Please close your mouth dear, you are not a cod fish." Adalind quipped as Henry had to hide his laugh through a poorly placed cough into his hand when his wife told Hermione off. Then even more so when Hermione mentioned to them about how old Horace had been in her time, if it was not for the fact that Adalind herself had put her hand in front o her mouth to sniffle a giggle she would have shot a look at her her husband. While Adalind loved her brother dearly she kew he could be a little excessive at times and loved to parade and show off his students that he was proud of. Hermione then rapidly apologised thinking she had upset her hostess only to see the woman hiding laughter. "While I do dearly love my brother he can be a bit of a, hmmmmmm. How would you say it, a prat," she said in such an unaffected voice as she went to sip her tea while Henry's tea sprayed out of his mouth and Hermione had a cheshire cat grin on her face. "Oh Henry really? What are you an alpaca?" Adalind admonished her husband which only caused Hermione to burst out laughing. Once they had all settled down again Henry spoke.

"I think it may be time for you to tell us your story Miss Granger and how you came to be in our garden." Henry broached, he had wanted the girl to tell them in her own time but he had a feeling that what she was going to tell them was something that they had to change, and by Merlin was he right. 

Hermione recounted her life story, from the moment she found out she was a witch, to finding out she was what the wizarding world called a Muggleborn. The events that had happened to Harry when he was a child and defeated Voldemort as an infant, being placed into the care of his aunt and uncle who hated magic and treated him like a slave and worse than people treat their house elves in some cases. Then onto the events that led her to become friends with Harry and Ronald, the philosophers stone incident and the death of their defence professor who Voldemort had been using as a host all year. "Onto second year then, i can only really tell you what i saw before being petrified and what i learn afterwards. This was that Harry defeated yet another defence teacher bent on harming him, then killing the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, saving Ginny Weasley almost dying as he was bitten by the master but saved by Dumbledores pet phoenix Fakes." Adalind and Henry were already looking grim at finding out what had been happening to their great grandson but somehow knowing this would not be the ned of it. Hermione continued on, "Third year a man called Sirius Black was thought to have betrayed Harry's parents and escaped Azkaban, everyone thought that he was on the hunt to kill Harry. Only we found out that he didn't betray Harry's parents, it was their other friend Peter Pettigrew who had hiding with the Weasley family posing as Ronald's pet rat Scabbers. Their defence teacher who was also a friend of Sirius's and Harrys parents then turn into a werewolf and attacked us which I must point out wasn't the his fault in all defence, he had originally come to help us but it just happened to be a full moon so he went out of control. Oh and Harry had to face dementors who tried to suck out his soul cause the Ministry are idiots and placed them around the school to try and catch Sirius Black." Hermione then took a deep breath before she again contained her way through her long tale. "In our fourth year the Ministry and Dumbledore decided to restart the Tri Wizard Tournament again, a death eater suck Harry's name in and Dumbledore wouldn't help get him out so Harry had to compete and at the end the prize cup was transfigured into a porkey which took Harry and their friend Cedric Diggory to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric and cut Harry to bring Voldemort back to life. Fifth year was fun," Hermione sarcastically said to the couple "the Ministry didn't want to believe Voldemort was back. So the Minister sent someone he thought he could trust to Hogwarts as the new defence professor. She spent the year torturing all the students while Dumbledore did nothing to help any of us and avoided Harry the whole year. Harry had these strange dreams about Voldemort which ended in us going to the Department of Mysteries in the ministry to find a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, this ended in Sirius's death and a few death eaters getting captured. Our sixth year was pretty tame when you compare it to the others to be honest. It was only at the end of the year when Dumbledore told Harry about Horcruxs's and they went to get one of Voldemort's Horcruxs's. Dumbledore was already dying at this point as he had a curse slowly killing him, but Snape and several death eaters turned up and kill Dumbledore while Harry had to watch. Our Seventh year was then spent running and hiding from death eaters, whilst also trying to find the last of the Horcruxs's, we rode on the back of a dragon out of Gringotts and destroyed all the Horcruxs's with the help of a friend Neville Longbottom. Then the final battle started at Hogwarts itself, we got all the students who were under seventh year or under age out of the castle and the rest of us stayed to fight." Hermione paused her story for a second and looked Adalind straight in the eye, "Your brother fought with us you know, he may have inadvertently taught Voldemort how to create Horcruxs's but he also helped us to try and take him down." Adalind gasped at this revelation, for her brother was not a brave person by default and was the epitome of Slytherin, but not to cunning. To hear that he actually fought against a student he so revered brought a tear to her eye. Hermione then once agin carried on her story "Voldemort declared a break, claiming he never wanted to spill any magical blood and that it was a waste. He told us to dispose of our dead with dignity and grieve for those we lost. I saw the head of the Weasley family laying there next to their third oldest child while his wife and other children cried around them. Remus and his wife laid there dead as well, they had a 1 year old son who would now never know his parents. Neville walked in with Ginny dead in his arms and our world sank further. He gave me a bit a parchment with Harrys last words written on it, he told us he was a Horcrux, that Snape had been a double agent and been protecting Harry and us all these years because he was friends with Harry's mum and loved her before her death. Harry was killed by Voldemort, Ronald and I ran to get his body but Ronald was killed by Rabastan Lestrange. Lestrange then shot a curse at me and then I woke up in your garden with sand on me." 

By the time Hermione had finished her tale it was already past eleven at night. Adalind sat there with her handkerchief in hand trying to dry her eyes as tears streamed drown her cheeks. While Henry looked furious at the events his great grandson had had to endure and the death of his grandson and granddaughter-in-law. Henry was not to sure who he was more furious with at this point, Voldemort for causing all the harm he did an killing the entire Potter line or Dumbledore for allowing Voldemort to become the creature he did, while constantly endangering his students at every turn.

"PIPPIN!" Henry roared, as the house elf popped into the room and upon seeing his masters face immediately looked terrified as did Hermione. Henry immediately noticed the faces on both his trusted elf as well as his guest and immediately apologised to both of them. "I am sorry to have started and scared you both, Pippin I did not mean to sound so angry when I called you. It has been a night of trying truths and I think we are all exhausted. Could you please make up a room for Hermione she will be staying with us for awhile, if that is agreeable with you Hermione? May I call you Hermione?" Henry inquired to the girl, well woman he should say since she was of age.

"If you don't mind, I wouldn't want to be a burden to either of you and yes you can call me Hermione." She replied to Henry.

"Of course you won't be a burden dear child!" Adalind admonished her. In fact you may as well reside here premaritally since we have no way to return you back to your original time. However I also think it would be wise if you stayed in this time anyway." Adalind held a hand up at Hermione as she was about to speak. "Dear girl you have told us of the future and how you wished you could change it. Now it seems you have been given the perfect opportunity and I think I have an idea of how we may be able to help you. But first we shall go to bed and discuss all this after breakfast in the morning. I dare say we could all use some time to think this over and let you settle in a bit. Does that sound alright to you dear?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. After all, what was there to go back to in her original timeline anyway.


	3. The chance to begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hermione gets to learn a little bit more about Pureblood culture whilst also telling the Potters about muggle culture.  
> Hermione has a long talk with Henry and Adalind about her future in their time.  
> While they offer her a chance she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 3rd chapter everyone  
> Once again I didn't expect it to be this long of a chapter and once again my back does not like me for it, but at least I did this over several night rather than in 1 hit like the other 2. Hopefully chapter 4 might make an appearance by Sunday night but don't quote me on that.  
> As always Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

Hermione was shown to a guest room by Adalind's personal house elf, while Hermione still felt uncomfortable with people owning house elves and still feeling that they were used as slaves she also couldn't help but be grateful that Adalind's elf was showing her to the guest room. If she had been given directions and gone herself she feared she may not have found the room until dawn. While Hermione logically knew that the Potters must have had an estate somewhere in England she didn't't think that it would be anywhere near as grand or lavish as Malfoy Manor had been. From what she knew of her time the House of Black and the House of Malfoy had been the wealthiest and most influential families of the time. It was starting to look like the Potters were up there along side them, while the manor itself was a bit smaller than the Malfoy's, it was more homely and had a warm feel to it. While still being ridiculously large it had a cosy air about it making you want to stay for longer, it felt comfortable to wander around and Hermione could imagine herself sitting in the parlour they had been in previously curled up on one of the love seats with a blanket and a good book and just be lost for ages in the facts or story she would be reading.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the small elf announcement "This be the guest room Mistress be telling Arwen to see you to miss." The elf informed her. As Hermione entered she examined the guest room, like all manors the Hermione had seen in her life, mostly muggle ones when she went on trips with her parents, they always did enjoy touring them as a family and learning the history of the place together. This room tall walls that could really have had two Ronalds stand on top of each other and still have room, the walls were a deep burgundy colour mixed with dark wood panelling. The large king size bed on the other hand while still possessing the dark wood, had cream and white bedsheets rather than gold as she thought the room to be very Gryffindorish in colouration. But she supposed that made sense in a way, many old pureblood families seemed to be very proud of the houses they tended to be in at Hogwarts so it made sense they would try and replicate the colour scheme in their own manors. Both the dresser and the wardrobe seemed to be made out of the same wood as the bed and wall panelling. Hermione honestly thought that this Darker wood suited a Slytherin room more than it did a Gryffindor. However she couldn't deny that yet again the room felt homely to her, the large wooden floor was covered by an enormous rug that looked more like a tapestry than it did a rug to be honest, but the soft touch of it under her feet made Hermione appreciate the rug as she could only imagine how chilly the floor must get come morning time.

What Hermione hadn't noticed while admiring the room was that Arwen had received her a night dress from the wardrobe and laid it out on the bed ready and waiting. In the same time she had also run a hot bath to allow Hermione to soak and clean up in before she turned in for the night. "Arwen has run miss a nice bath, if miss would please be heading to the bathroom and using the facilities to clean up." The small elf informed Hermione. "If miss do be needing help from Arwen please call. Mistress has said I am too cater to your needs for tonight."

While Hermione still didn't approve of the use of house elves in homes she was again rather grateful to this little one, who worked so diligently to see that she was well cared for. "Excuse me, I hope you don't find this rude but what is your name and how long have you been working with Lady Potter?" Hermione broached not to sure if this was out of place or not, though she thought she saw a small smile grace the elf's features.

"My name is Arwen miss," the elf gave a small curtsey to Hermione before continuing on. "Arwen has been with Lady Adalind since her seventh birthday like Arwen should." This confused Hermione a bit as she had never heard of witches and wizards getting an elf for a birthday, yet it seemed like it was normal.

"Arwen, I hate to bother you but would you be able to tell me why you were given to Lady Potter on her seventh birthday please? I'm muggleborn you see and we don't get told about these things really" Hermione asked the elf. While Arwen seemed happy to answer her questions she still clucked her tongue with her hands on her hips.

"Only if Miss goes to bath first and allows Arwen to attend to miss with her bathing and dressing for bed, as miss is rather looking like a state at the current time." Arwen admonished Hermione. Honesty she thought _'Lady Adalind was to soft being in strays all the time likes she did as a young girl_ ' coming back out of her thoughts Arwen continued on. It seemed that it was not only Lady Potter who had sass and the ability to tell people off. Hermione then realised that if Lady Potter had gotten Arwen when she was seven it made sense that she picked up some mannerisms from the elf, especially if Arwen was always by her side. "It will not do for Lady Adalind to see miss still looking like a state come breakfast come tomorrow." Arwen continued to admonish Hermione whilst shooing her into the bathroom. As soon as Hermione was in the room the elf began to help her out of what was left of her clothes from the battle of Hogwarts. "Arwen does not think are appropriate clothes for miss to be wearing, theys looks like rags too Arwen." The elf stated as she burnt what was left of the cloths before snapping her fingers and cleaning the pile of ash she had just made from the floor.

Hermione looked at the elf, the shock evident on her face "Hey, those were my only clothes!" While logically Hermione knew they weren't even remotely salvageable she was still rather offended that the elf didn't even ask her permission before destroying the articles. "I know they weren't looking there best but I could have fixed them you know." Hermione pouted, she knew they could never be fixed but she was as stubborn as both Harry and Ronald, though she loath to admit it. Arwen just gave her a look that said I know you are bluffing and I am calling you on it young miss. Hermione sunk back down into the bath, there was no point in arguing with the elf over her clothes now, there wasn't a hope in hell that she would get those back and she knew it so she was determined to enjoy the bath instead. The bubbles and hot water felt wonderful against her tiered and bruised skin. It did however sting the cuts she had that currently marked her skin she realised as she hissed out in pain a bit. Upon hearing the hiss Arwen returned to see what had caused the miss to make that sound, once she was there Arwen noticed the cuts that covered the miss's body.

"Would miss like Arwen to help heal those for you?" Arwen asked in a soothing voice, a tinge of worry on her face as she examined the girl. She would see the marks that covered her, the girl was mostly made up of cuts and bruises it seemed. But the injury that suck out the most to Arwen was the inscription on the girls arm, for a moment Arwen was furious, she was rather protective of children and while she knew that the girl in front of her was of age it did not change the fact that no one should be able to do such things to other beings. Hermione noticed just where the small elf was looking with her huge eyes and tried to quickly cover it. "There is being no need to cover that miss," Arwen told her gently, "Arwen is sorry other magicals do that to miss, no one should do that to others Arwen believes. Arwen is sorry, but Arwen can not get rid of this scar miss. This scar was made with cursed blade, Arwen can not removed cursed scars miss." Arwen told Hermione sadly as her large ears drooped down.

"It's not your fault Arwen, but if you could help with my other cuts and grazes and maybe help me get ready for bed I would be most grateful to you," Hermione told the elf. This immediately seemed to perk up the somber elf as she immediately started to heal Hermione's wounds, then worked on washing and detangling her thick clump of hair. By the time Hermione was finally finished with her bath, changed into the soft cotton nightdress and in bed it was past one in the morning, Hermione apologised profusely to Arwen for causing the little elf to stay up so late but Arwen just smiled at her and tucked Hermione in after putting her hair into a side plait to prevent even more knotting in the girls hair. As Arwen left Hermione was left once again to the thoughts inside her head, she worried about the Weasleys and how they were doing, how Hagrid was after all he had seen today. She thought back to her head of house and how she would miss the woman she had come to think of as not only her mentor but also like a grandmother too. After another hour of thoughts running through her head, Hermione finally succumbed to sleep on the soft cream linen sheets.

* * *

The dawn seemed to come to early for Hermione's liking as the golden rays of the morning sun shone through the windows onto the back wall, for once all she wanted to do was go back to sleep pulling the duvet covers over her head in an attempt to block out the morning rays. Just as sh was starting to dozed back off she heard a small pop in the room, then seconds later her sanctuary being penetrated by sun rays as a small hand yanked back the sheets.

"It is time to get up miss." Arwen told Hermione in a no nonsense tone.

"Just ten more minutes," Hermione grumbled, while she was normally an early bird; she didn't think she had had enough to fully be awake today, she fruitless tried to yank the covers back over her head but Arwen was having none of it and being stubborn.

"Miss has slept long enough." The small elf stood her ground against the tired girl a small smirk quickly gracing the elfs face, just as quick as it appeared it was gone, "Arwen thinks miss is a lazy so and so sleeping in till after noon."

Upon hearing that it was past noon already Hermione immediately threw back the covers and hopped out of bed, panicking that she had offered her hosts by missing breakfast with them, even through Adalind had specifically told her that they would discuss ideas of what to do over breakfast. Would they now still share their ideas with her? Had she annoyed them? Would they chuck her out and obligated her now that she had already told them of what the future had in store for the family? No, she had to get dressed quickly and apologies to Lord and Lady Potter before they could do anything to her, maybe then she would be back in their good graces and they would let her stay here longer. Hermione knew it was a selfish thought to have but she didn't have anywhere else to go if Lord and Lady Potter threw her out. "Arwen," Hermione called frantically.

The small elf appearing beside her, "Yes miss, what can Arwen do for miss?" she asked in a polite manner, as if she had never insulted Hermione at all and was the epitome of the perfect house elf.

"What do I wear Arwen? Is there something I can wear? Will you help me get ready?" Hermione bombarded the little elf all at once. While she was saying all of the Arwen, diligent as ever had already started to peruse the wardrobe in each of an outfit that would make her presentable to Lady Adalind but also suit Hermione and falter her slightly. In the end Arwen settled on a simple pale blue knee high dress with small white frills around the bottom of the skirt and end of the long sleeves, a pair of thin white tights and black strap up shoes that remind Hermione very much of the shoes she would wear at her primary school in the muggle world. While Hermione thought the dressed quite old she supposed she was now back in the 1930s so she had best start dressing like she was. After being helped into the dress, which she found out still had a corset inside. It seemed that Witchs still wore corsets in even in the 20th century. While Hermione wanted to hate the corset and tell Arwen that the bra's from her time were superior, she found she actually rather enjoyed the corset a bi more than her old bra. Her bra had been underwired and dug into her sides often or sometime broke, which resulted in her getting stabbed in between her breasts by a tiny piece of wire. The corset on the other hand she thought would be a horribly tight thing, designed so she could hardly breath. In reality it was doing a good job of keeping her small bust up and in place, whilst also feeling rather smooth and comfortable. It looked as if at least some items form the past weren't so bad to her surprise, at least wizarding homes had indoor toilets, she didn't think she would survive very well having to run outside into a shack during the night to use the toilet like in some places in the muggle world were still doing at this point. Arwen kindly re-brushed her hair again, dampening it first before running the brush gently through her wild mane. Hermione wasn't to sure what Arwen had done but reminded herself to ask later as that was the smoothest and easiest her hair had been brush, in just a bout, well ever is she was being honest to herself. Arwen had once again braided her hair to the side but had left several strands to fall framing her face nicely, while a pale blue ribbon the same colour as her dress was used to keep her hair tired together. All in all Hermione thought she looked nice, if a little younger with the outfit and hair, but the overall look made her seem to resemble a pure blood child. Hermione found she didn't really miss her old clothes compared to the ones she was currently wearing.

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione entered what she perceived as the informal dining room she noticed both Lord and Lady Potter already sitting at the round mahogany dining table. Lord Potter reading from the Daily Prophet, while Lady Potter sipped on some tea whist reading a book, it reminded Hermione a little bit of her own parents, when she would come back from Hogwarts for the Holidays and her dad would reach the The Times whilst her mum would be making servings of pancakes and cut up fruit if they both her parents had the day off or getting out cereal, milk and making toast if it was just a quick breakfast. The aroma of whatever was being cooked also reminded Hermione of her mothers full english breakfast they would have on special occasions to celebrate like Christmas eve morning or New Years morning. Lord Potter noticing her as he went to turn the page of The Daily Prophet. "Ah awake at last I see, you are very much like our Flea. He does not tend to rise early either." Lord Potter commented in Hermione's direction.

"I'm very sorry for making you wait for me Lord and Lady Potter, I didn't mean to sleep in this late and i'm sorry I missed breakfast." Hermione apologised to the couple. Lady Potter finally popped her head up out of her book to look at Hermione.

"Nonsense dear you have not missed breakfast. After your ordeal we did not expect to see you before lunch if we are being honest." Adalind conversed back.

"But I thought it was lunch Lady Potter?" Hermione asked confused now, since Arwen had stated she had slept in so long. A look of confused also crossed Lord and Lady Potter's faces at this question as well.

"No dear it is only a little bit past 10:30 in the morning, who told you it was past noon?" Lady Potter inquired as she looked a Hermione, appreciating the robes she was currently wearing. _'It seemed to the suit the girl more than those rags did'_ she thought to herself quietly as she sipped on her tea, the pale blue worked rather nicely with her medium toned brown hair, the plait a nice with a bow at the end being touch to bring out the colour even more whist keeping the unruly hair under control.

"Arwen told me when I woke up Lady Potter that it was after lunch." Hermione replied, but quickly started to talk again not waiting to get the small house elf in trouble with her master. "I'm sure she only said it because she thought I was being rude to keep you waiting so long my lady."

"Dear we do not treat house elves badly here," Lady Potter supplied, "I can see that look in your eyes, it contains worry child. I know some purebloods are not so kind to their elves but you will find that quite a lot of families pride themselves on having good house elves and a happy house elf if a good house elf in most of our books. " Lady Potter finished as she gently sat the china tea cup back down gently onto her saucer, using her pinky finger to soften the blow as no noise came. It really did amaze Hermione how elegant this woman could be in stark contrast to how unruly her grandson and great grandson would be, it almost made her let out a small giggle at the thought of how the woman in front of her would react if she could have seen them. 

Hearing Lady Potter talk about her house elves made Hermione remember the question she had asked Arwen last night but never got an answer to, so instead she decided to ask Lady Potter herself. " Excuse me, Lady Potter but I had a question about something Arwen said to me last night."

Adalind looked at her as if trying to figure out what she was going to ask before she asked it, "go ahead my dear." Adalind encouraged the young girl.

"Arwen said she had been in you service since your seventh birthday, she then said she should. What did Arwen mean by that and why your seventh birthday?" Hermione asked curiously, she had always loved to learn new things, especially about the wizarding world and now it seemed she may finally get some bit of knowledge on how purebloods acted, their customs and traditions, which in Hermione's opinion they should have taught all students at Hogwarts so the Muggleborns and Half-Bloods wouldn't have seemed so out of place.

"Well you see dear, on a purebloods seventh birthday they are generally gifted their own personal house elf, this is because in the magical community the number seven represents luck and strength. So it is a big celebration when a witch or wizard has their seventh birthday. On my birthday i received Arwen, she was my house elf to do with as I pleased and was under my direct control, unlike the other house elves around the manor who would first see to my fathers commands as Lord and head of the house, then my mother as Lady of the house, then my brother being the next heir of house Slughorn and then to me. So as a child if my parents to the house elves not to give me or my bother a treat before supper then we would not get one. However if we asked our personal house elf to get us a treat they would do even if mother and father told them not to as they were not their direct master." Adalind sipped on her tea a bit more before continuing with a smile. "My brother Horace used constantly order his house elf Burty to bring him treats before meals and because I was his angelic little sister he used to ask his elf to swipe two if he was feeling nice. But then again my brother and I have always been close to each other despite our nine age difference." Hermione tried to imagine what a young Horace Slughorn was like, it wasn't too hard to imagine him as an older brother she realised. Maybe that's where he got his desire to teach from by showing his younger sister what to do. Hermione was brought back to reality by a someone clearing their throat, looking up to find it was the Potter patriarch who had remained silent thus far.

"Before we get onto business I think it would be a good idea to get you some breakfast first Hermione, what would you like to eat? Our elves in the chicken can made a great deal of things therefore if you have a certain request they shall see to it that it is made for you." Lord Potter informed her kindly as another small elf in a chefs hat and apron appeared ready to listen to her breakfast order.

"Thank you Lord Potter, i am quite hungry." Hermione answered back to the man as he groaned in response, while she thought she may have unintentionally irritated the man she quickly gave her order to the elf who popped away as quickly as he appeared.

After noticing the slight look of discomfort on Hermione's face after he had groaned Lord Potter spoke up. "I did not mean to startled you with that groan Hermione. I am not very fond of being called by my title, it makes me think that I am back at the Wizengamot again in another one of their long and tedious sessions." Pausing to groan once again at the memory of a session he had attended earlier that week. "What I mean to say is please do just call me Henry, I know Addy..." Henry abruptly stopped when he realised the slip up he had made and the look he was now receiving from his dear wife, coughing quickly to hide his mistake and blushing a bit continued on "Er, I mean Adalind also prefers to be called by her first name when not hosting or attending functions." Henry finished, still looking slightly sheepish at his earlier slip up. Just in time to rescue however Hermione's breakfast order arrived, two large blueberry pancakes with a small bowl of fruit and a small glass of orange juice to wash it down with. As Hermione began to quietly and politely eat her breakfast Henry started to speak once more. "My, I would have thought you might have wanted something sweeter for breakfast instead. That is quite a nicely balanced option you have picked there young lady," looking at Hermione surprised with her choice in breakfast. No doubt if it had been down to both of his sons they would have all been forced to eat confectioneries or extremely sugary pastries for breakfast each morning, he signed to himself, thank Merlin this girl seemed to have a good sense balance when it came to down dietary needs.

After finishing her meal, straighten her knife and for at a twelve o'clock position on her plate and wiping her mouth with her provided napkin, Hermione responded. "Both of my parents worked as dentists so I never ate many sweets or chocolate growing up. I don't like to drink too much fruit juices either since their acidity can also be bad for your teeth in too much quantity." Hermione noticed both Henry and Adalind looked a bit confused when she used the term dentists and remembered seeing the same look on Slughorn's face and those of the Slug Clubs members when she had informed them what her parents did for a living. Deciding to clue them both in she continued on "dentists are people who look at other peoples teeth for a living, they make sure that are not damaged. If they are they try to repair them the best as they can using several different techniques, however in some cases teeth are beyond the point of repair and need to be extracted so they put the person to sleep and take out the tooth or teeth that need removing. It's not a dangerous job and in some ways is a bit like a Mediwitch but for teeth." She explained to the couple. 

They then spent the next hours discussing the pros and cons to different jobs and their respective fields in the muggle and magical world, each being surprised by new knowledge they may not have found out otherwise.

* * *

However after an hour Adalind brought them back on track "Dear, I think we may have gotten a bit side tracked here." Adalind hinted to her husband as she came to gently rest her hand on his arm, the gentle nature of the touch and adoration in Henry's eyes for his wife was not lost on Hermione. She doubted many people looked at each other that way, let alone pureblood couples who most likely had an arranged marriage, whilst her own parents had adored each other and had adored Hermione she knew she had grown slightly distant from them when she went to Hogwarts. 

She had wrote home as often as she could, while usually sending the letter home at night so their neighbours wouldn't notice the owls coming and going from their home. While the communication method had made talking to her parents hard, telling them what she had been up too while at school had been even harder. They had tried their best to understand the world she was now a part of they really did, but they just couldn't seem to wrap their heads around the things she was taught questioning why she would need to know how to turn a porcupine into a pin cushion or learn a spell that can slice people. Throughout her time at Hogwarts she had found herself wondering each year would she one day have to pick between staying in the world she loved and felt at home in or going back to the world her parents lived in. She knew they had wanted her to come back after Hogwarts and go to university and get what they called a 'normal job' in the muggle world and only use her magic when at home, maybe meet a nice muggle boy and settle down entirely in the muggle world. For while Hermione had loved her parents she didn't think she could give up her magic for them, in some ways it was yet again a gift that she had come back in time. At least now she would never have to choose, she knew that wasn't very Gryffindor of her but she didn't quite else know what she would have done otherwise.

Adalind took a hold of Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently before Hermione returned from her thoughts. "I'm sorry Adalind. I missed what you said." Hermione said, her eyes downcast. Adalind gave her a look as if to tell her to continue, "I was thinking of my parents and how while I will miss them I had a feeling it would have been like this anyway." With a querying look from both she explained to them what she had been reminiscing and thinking about in her head, whilst also letting them know she was worried about how she could possibly change things here at the age she was now with no one to say who she was and no name for her to be recognised by in the magical world. Adalind and Henry shared a look before Henry spoke, his deep rich voice calm and soft as he spoke to Hermione.

"Look Hermione," he started "In the Potter family library we have numerous books on spells, potions and rituals that could help you." Hermione glanced up at him, hope in her eyes as he continued. "However there is a ritual in my mothers family grimoire that would be more suited to this. Normally the grimoire would have been given to her brother for his family to inherit." Hermione nodded along, understanding the general rules of inheritance for the wizarding world, daughters married into families and were given a dowery by their father which usually the husbands and his family could use. Whereas sons would inherit everything else the family had unless stated in the parents wills otherwise. "Well my uncle, my mothers brother died of dragon pox when he fourteen. They were the only ones left in my mothers family, so when my mother married my father the previous Lord Potter she inherited all the Fleamont family heirlooms and their grimoires. This is the important bit, in one of the Fleamont family grimoires there is a ritual that is used to not just adopt but blood adopt children into the family, it was meant to be used so the family line would never run out. It also allowed them to help orphaned muggleborn's." At this Hermione now looked stunned, she thought ' _How many pureblood families had had muggleborns marry into them because the Fleamont family had adopted them_ '. Henry seeing her thought process chimed in and them continued on. "Yes, that does mean that quite a number of pureblood families have unknowingly had what was once a muggleborn marry into them."

Hermione's head snapped up at this. "Once? what do you mean 'had what was once a muggleborn? surely even though they had been adopted they would still have technically been a muggleborn?" Hermione asked, rather perplexed at what Henry has just told her.

Henry chuckled, "you catch on quick, anyway if you would let me continue I can explain," he paused to look at Hermione for her to give him the go ahead to continue on with his story. "Like I said was once a muggleborn, this was usually only done for females however. While I know this is sexist and you may not like it, usually at the birth of a son the family will make an announcement to let the rest of the community know they have an heir or that they now have a couple of sons, however not all daughters are announced when they are born. This is why when you go to Hogwarts students may be surprised when a daughter of a house turns up which had previously been unknown about. Unfortunately it is rather common among some families like the Blacks, Crouch's, Gaunt's, Lestrange's, MacMillans, Malfoy's, Nott's, Ollivander's, Prewett's, Shacklebolt's and Selwyn's. In some cases it the child is not announced no matter their sex because the babe was born poorly and no one wanted to announce the birth incase the child did not make it." While it did make Hermione sad that there was such blatant sexism among both the light, grey and dark families she saw the reason for not warning to announce you had a child only to lose them a short while late to something that was out of your control. "anyway back onto the topic at hand, the adoption I speak of Hermione to answer your question doesn't not just adopt the child in name but also in blood and in magic. Speaking simply they are no longer muggleborn because they no longer possess the blood of muggles. Instead the blood of both pureblood parents runs in their veins and they take on the qualities, talents and traits of each parent. While you were not born to them you are essentially their child in every way, your hair, eye and skin colour could change for example, you magical may be strengthen, but it can not get weaker only stay the same or get stronger that is an added benefit, this is because unlike a muggleborn you will be fully intone with your family magic. Muggleborns are cut off from their family magic due to years of squibs. In your case this meant that at least one of your parents had to be a squib and not a muggle to carry the gene for you to have magic strong enough to return to our world." 

These were both profound new bits of knowledge Hermione could have only hoped to have learnt elsewhere back in her timeline. Though she reluctantly accepted that no one would have let her have that knowledge back in her own timeline as if muggleborns found out they could then trace back their lineage and possibly claim back their family she deduced. While she filled that information away at the back of her mind so she could Henry or Adalind about it later on she voiced what she had been wanting to ask ever since Henry had brought up the topic of the blood adoptions to her. "Does this mean that you want to use the ritual on me?"

It was Adalind that answered her this time however, "yes dear girl. We" Adalind signalled between both her and henry before continuing "would like with your permission of course, to use the blood adoption ritual on you and make you a part of our family and send you to Hogwarts in this time. You said yourself that you would have no standing in this world or current time with your blood status and surname." Adalind put her hand up in front of her as if to tell Hermione to allow her to continue before Hermione started to argue, the girl really did remind her of her sons she smiled to herself. "I know that it is unfair but that is how our world is, if we adopt you with the ritual we can give you the status and the name that will help you with your self given mission. You would keep all your memories and the personality that you have, the only things that would really change about you would be that like Henry said your outward appearance may change slightly, you already look rather like a Potter so I should not imagine your appearance would change greatly if at all if we are being honest. You may also find you inherit some trait or skills from either the Potter line, Slughorn line or the now extinct Fleamont line. I am not sure if the Potter have any special traits that could be passed down." Adalind quipped as she smirked at her husband, "however I know that the Fleamont line had the trait of 'All Speech', this allows the person to understand and speak any language that exists in the work. It was primarily why they worked in the Ministry in Human Global Relations as they were excellent at their jobs. As for my family they have been known in the past to have the gift of prophet dreams, this is slightly different than the normal prophets you hear about or see, for you see the dreams while they give you a glance into the future they do not necessarily always come true." As Adalind explained this Hermione just kept absorbing the information, as she thought on this she realised she wouldn't actually mind being blood adopted by the Potters. A part of her thought she was abandoning her parents, but the logical side of her brain told her that she had already obligated her parents and had no way back to them anyway, this was the way forward. 

Hermione had only one concern however that she needed an answer to before she agreed. "There's something you haven't told me though, how can I go to Hogwarts when I am already eighteen and therefor older than graduates and your oldest child. Wouldn't that seem a bit suspicious if an eighteen year old Potter daughter just appeared?" She queried to the couple.

Adalind just smiled at her as if she had thought that question might come up and already had an answer to it, "why we will use a deaging potion on you of course my dear. Just tell us what year you need to start Hogwarts to begin your mission and and we will age you down according." Adalind quipped back at her. Hermione gave a look at her as if studying the woman to figure out what house she had been in at Hogwarts, it defiantly wasn't Slytherin for while the woman did seem cunning she doubted she could have managed in there, Gryffindor seemed out of the question as well, for while Adalind wasn't afraid to tell her husband off or give sass she seemed less bold and brash than her husband. This left two choices, as Hermione was weighing up which seemed the more appropriate house for the Potter matriarch, Adalind herself interrupted her thoughts, with that knowing look again. "I was in Ravenclaw my dear, though the hat was very tempted to put me in Hufflepuff or Slytherin as well." Giving the girl another knowing smirk before they headed off to the Potter family library as a trio on a mission to find the books they needed and to get started on the potion whilst preparing for the ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being a long chapter everyone but I hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless less.  
> I know I enjoyed writing for you all.  
> Feel free to leave a review, they are very much appreciated and maybe let me know what you think will come to pass as the story progresses :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you could leave a review on the chapter I would very much appreciate it. :)
> 
> Also if anyone would like to be a beta reader I would be happy for it, I am dyslexic myself so I normally miss quite a few spellings or somethings will make sense to me that might not to you, please let me know if there are any things that don't make sense and I will clear it up.
> 
> To add, I know some dates may not add up but I did try to stick to the dates we know of, as for Minerva McGonagall her date of birth is only listed as 4th October, while Poppy Pomfrey we are told is born anytime before 1954 so I decided to just put them in the same year.


End file.
